


Repeat of a Day Gone By

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [12]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another party. Another dress.  The attention of both men</p><p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: Amethyst</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/136085"> Cause & Effect</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat of a Day Gone By

They hadn't been together as a threesome long with the annual Policeman's fund Banquet and Fundraiser came around again. Since Speed and Calleigh were only out to their friends, they did what they always did and came separately meeting at the party. This year however, Horatio decided to come with Speed. 

The two men were at the bar getting a drink when Calleigh arrived.

"Wow."

Tim turned around with a smile, knowing Eric's attention was on Calleigh.

"Wow is right," Horatio echoed.

Speed felt like he had five years ago when Calleigh walked into this same party wearing a black dress and pearls. This year it was an amethyst colored dress with the amethyst and black onyx necklace her grandmother had given her. If he'd thought she couldn't be more beautiful than she had been five years ago, he was very wrong. 

Horatio leaned over and whispered in Speeds ear, "Do you ever want to yell Hands off, she's mine?" as they watched her walk toward them.

Speed laughed and replied, "All the time."

"Gentleman," Calleigh greeted when she approached them.

"Calleigh," Horatio said, as he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek in an uncharacteristic public display of affection.

"Cal," Tim echoed leaning over to give her a kiss as well before pulling her closer to him.

"Geesh, you two are pathetic even after all these years, get a room," Eric groused, teasing them.

Calleigh leaned between Tim and Horatio and whispered, "I have a room," looking up so made sure to make eye contact with Horatio, "For the three of us."

Tim smiled. He had a feeling that the amethyst dress was going to go down with her black dress as something worn on a momentous night.


End file.
